


A Chaste Goodbye

by tinteophelia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinteophelia/pseuds/tinteophelia
Summary: In which a death too painful leaves Ladybug a hollow shell of herself and Paris too much of a loss to even comprehend the dark shadow that slowly looms over it.





	A Chaste Goodbye

"Cataclysm !" his voice was heard on her right and a second too late did she see the Minotaur's arm swinging onto her partner as if he was bag to be punched. She screamed his name in attempt to warn him and Chat Noir could only widen his eyes as his body felt the impact push him through nighttime Paris. The police sirens waned in the distance, ready to help their superheroes in any way they can. Unfortunately, this time was not one of those. The villain ran towards the red and black superhero next, feeling triumphant over the fact that he successfully managed to harm one of his adversaries. She felt her blood pumping in angst. The building Chat hurdled onto broke down into an array of broken bricks and glass, indicating that Chat must have touched it without knowing. Her eyes scanned over the broken down building, looking for any sign of her partner. The villain was hot in pursuit, his eyes red as bull and targeted at her.

She forced herself to tear away from the broken sight as she battle head-on with the large man. He was practically looming over her and with his large knuckles and tangled hair, it only made Ladybug feel more intimidated than she rather admit. Chat Noir, for all his silly puns and flirtatious remarks, was the one who is best in terms of battle techniques and hand-to-hand fighting. She was more of the thinker, she was proud to say, but with the man practically punching his way through her attacks, she could only think of running and looking for Chat to find another plan. Her yo-yo was then caught, unbelievably tangled around the palm of the villain before he used his brute strength to make her lose focus. She blinked, left vulnerable for a moment and was about to lose her balance when a baton smacked the hand that was holding her hostage. Her face pulled up in relief and her partner, though battered, found the strength to continue fighting.

"With the luck you're getting tonight, I wouldn't be surprised if I found out your nine lives are almost up" she tried to joke, to see if he was actually alright and if he needed to sit this one out. Chat forced out a strained laugh. Her eyebrows scrunched together. She didn't like the wheezing sound that came after.

"Then it seems like I could use some of your luck" he retorted like his old self before giving their attentions back to bull-like persona of an akuma. Its laugh, though similar to its predecessors, had this tone that seems too melancholy for their liking. Chat saw the weapon behind the villain before anyone could see it coming. With a blood-curdling scream, the Minotaur threw the shackles holding sharp knives to Ladybug so precisely that Ladybug could only scream at what happened next. Arms stretched out, eyes closed in anticipation, she counted the three knives that hit Chaton remarkably well. She started at the clean cuts. One on his shoulder, one on his leg and one on his rib cage. The Minotaur pulled his knives out of the superhero harshly and Chat's numb body slammed on the ground like hard stone. 

"Chaton !" her voice broke down and she hurried over to hug the boy's slowly dying body. Her hands trembled at the coldness, her eyes streaking with tears. Even the Minotaur fell silent for a moment, as if trying to reconcile itself back to its former identity. Some of the police took off their hats, acknowledging this sad moment in front of them.

"Chaton ! Chaton ! Wake up ! You can't die like this ! You just can't ! _Please_ !" she pleaded her partner. She could almost feel his life slipping away from her fingers, like silk she cannot hold onto. Her body arched over Chat's body protectively. The Minotaur took a few steps forward, somehow understanding that by hurting Chat Noir to the point of near death, he was hurting Ladybug as if she was the one taking blows instead of her partner.

" _Please_..." her voice continued on, desperately clinging onto him. Chat felt his life fade into a mesmerizing color of dreams. _Was his mother waiting for him in the end of that dream ?_ , he wondered. His body ached all over and he stared at his Lady one last time. She was so beautiful. He wished he had more time, time to be with the beautiful girl who was cradling him, time to make amends with his father, time to just talk with his friends, maybe even time to find out what really happened to his mother. But, like all dying men,his time was slowly drifting away. 

"My Lady ?" he could only whisper at this point and yet Ladybug looked at him hopefully, the tears falling gently on his face, "I think I’m going to die” at this, the dread Ladybug felt intensified. She bit her lip. Why didn’t she use Lucky Charm yet ? Why did she let him sacrifice himself ? Why does he have to sacrifice himself every time ? Her mournful screams resonated across the city, waking up even the tightly sleeping to witness this tragic event.

”Ladybug, would you stay by my side until this pain goes away ?” He asked, his eyes glazed. Ladybug could only nod, afraid she might shout out all her frustration at him, all the frustration she was having right now. What good of a hero was she, when the person who convinced her to continue being a hero in the first place, was going to die in front of her and she can do nothing to stop it ? She held Chat’s broken body tighter, her hot tears dripping to the ground. The Minotaur was already looming over the two superheroes, ready to take their miraculouses. Chat Noir, the angel he was in disguise, snapped out of his pain long enough to take the anklet, the akumatized object, just beneath the Minotaur’s notice. The Minotaur, now reverted back to human self, fell onto his knees in a daze. Ladybug gasped painfully. His time was almost up and still, he continues to fight. He was Chat Noir through and through. If only he wasn't going to die as consequence. 

“Don’t ! Why did you do that ?!” She asked him desperately as the akumatized object lay momentarily forgotten , “Stupid cat ! You’re hurt ! How could you possibly think of saving Paris when you can’t even save yourself ?!” To this, Chat smiled fondly.

”A superhero’s job is...” Slowly, Chat let go of the akumatized object in his hand, his eyes losing its color. Chat's neon eyes stared onto the sky endlessly. He's gone. Ladybug opened her eyes slowly, her tears cold on her cheeks. She bowed her head and wiped away the dirt off of Chat’s face. With one last cry, she took the anklet and purified the akuma. 

“Bye bye, little butterfly” she whispered under her breath as Chat’s body lay on the ground peacefully. Slowly, for the last time, Chat Noir’s transformation disappeared. Plagg, the moment he was out, cried so hard, the world seemed to tremble. He tried his best to exert his essence but even then, it wasn’t enough. He couldn’t save him. He couldn’t save Adrien Agreste. That night, the room that held the last ray of sunshine in the Agreste Mansion was empty, deprived of an owner that was never to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sad. Why did I write something so sad ? Leave me while I cry in a corner for writing such an ending for Chat Noir.


End file.
